User talk:Veraqu
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. And all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from that page because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors, we recommend at least one read of . Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Familypedia:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're invited to add your name to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Thurstan (Talk) 23:22, 2010 October 14 Page names Hello, Veraqu. I'm pleased that you can handle our input forms. Pages about your family members will link better and/or be easier to identify in lists if they use our standard formats. I'm moving a couple of them in that direction. Check each page "history" if you want some explanation of what's happened. We can move on to ancestor and descendant tables once the links are matching. Note that "Short name" is used in several places and should therefore be specified even if it is basically the same as the article name without dates. User:Lanica is one of our more active users with ancestry from east-central Europe. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:25, October 15, 2010 (UTC) in New Zealand Form-handling Hi Lancia/ Robin - I am quite new to the Wikea format and am finding difficulty in using the forms and what not. It seems that after I fill out the forms (whcih are very useful in my opinon, with all the needed dates and info) the savepage button doesn't safe the info in the format that the rest of the pages seem to be using. It seems like after a few edits and checks that the format becomes normal, but now it seems that you have had to go in and fix them all. (Very sorry about that, I hope to figure this out so you don't have to anymore ) . Is it just me, or is the browser im using (Firefox), or am I missing something about the forms that I should be filling in and am not? Thanks for your help, and I hope to become a fairly regular poster on here. Ty :Firefox is the right browser, the only one that handles the forms properly at present. However, whatever method you use, the "save" button for a new page does indeed show you less than what you have entered. We've explained some of that on the "guidance" page and elsewhere. Your pages seem to have come right after later saves, as expected. I did only a little to them; their normal "second-edit" adjustment processes made most of the difference. :I've just added a few details to John Harry Rettke (1918-1990). Some of it was guesswork, particularly his daughters' names, so please go and check and correct where you can. No wife name?? One important item you didn't fill in was the "short name", which gets used in several places, notably the top of the infobox. :And I looked at your recent edits to Augusta. You deleted the marriage place - was that intentional? :— Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:01, October 16, 2010 (UTC) The reason for no wife name on John H. Rettke is that she is still living and I wanted to keep her privacy. (she is my grandmother). as for Augusta, I was going over my notes and some didn't make sense as I had notes that said she came to america after her husband, but was married at a date before they left (as reported by them in the 1900 census) So i wasn't sure what the story there was yet. I have contacted a german archive in hopes of finding some records of marriage or birth for one or the other but that can get complicated as I'm sure you're well aware. Thanks for the help again, I'll be sure to read the link you gave. I was wondering, also, if you have a relative that is some how related to RETTKE surname or are you just a helpful kind of person :) Thanks again! Ty :Convincing reasons, Ty! We encourage the protection of privacy for living persons. And people vary on their opinion of how far that should go. I'm content with the policy adopted by RootsWeb's WorldConnect, which strips all dates and changes all first names to "Living" while continuing to show the relationships. Many of us here allow a little more than that, but nobody should be encouraged to. Maybe you can ask your grandmother whether she would like her name shown here. :As you may notice near the top of my user page, I like helping people get the best out of this site. So far there have not been too many new contributors each week for me to make some contact with all who seem to be making an effort. :— Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:23, October 19, 2010 (UTC)